Current media presentation applications offer features for creating slides and manually customizing the ways in which a set of slides, i.e., a slideshow/media presentation, is played. Such applications also offer features for attaching themes to slideshows, where such themes may affect the appearance and general behavior of the slideshows when played. In addition, such applications further offer features such as customizing slide colors, customizing transition behavior, customizing transition delay, and manually adding clip art/image/audio/video files to one or more slides in a slideshow. These applications also permit basic sequential transition, forward or backward, and from one slide to another in a slideshow containing more than one slide. A user may customize the time that one slide should be viewed prior to the application invoking a transition to another slide, which may further have a custom viewing time associated with it as well. However, current media presentations applications do not provide a feature for authoring media presentations, comprising: defining a layer, wherein the layer comprises one or more effects; associating media content with the layer; aggregating the layer with one or more other layers; and assembling the aggregated layers. Moreover, current media presentation applications also do not provide a feature for dynamically profiling a slideshow soundtrack based on various criteria like beats per minute (BPM), rhythmic strength (RS), harmonic complexity (HC), and/or root mean square density (RMS or RMS strength). Such criteria, when profiled intelligently, may be further used to select appropriate effects and assemble such effects in useful ways applicable to a slideshow. Further, such effects could be customized according to durations, in/out points, and transitions in-sync with audio alone or the audio of a video. Finally, current media presentation applications do not provide features for automatic, as well as user-defined, authoring, rendering, exporting, and sharing media presentations/slideshows in an easily integrated modern platform.